


Wake Up And Smell The Pie

by LilacFree



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Author eaten by plot bunny, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacFree/pseuds/LilacFree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of the hypotenuse of a love triangle.  Maybe it was meant to be.  Maybe I need counseling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up And Smell The Pie

Sweet succulence and flaky crust sent a chill through the cardboard package onto the seat and slowly released the scent of cherry. Why did it have to be the back seat? Wasn’t that sleek expanse of vinyl already sufficiently infused with the esters of sensual experiences past? How many times had Dean Winchester hallowed that sacred space with his carnal rites?  


Manufactured April 24, 1967, there is no record of when she was born on her pink slip. Inanimate objects have existence and non-existence, but to live is to suffer desire. To hunger.

 

“Hey! Who keeps eating my pie?”

**Author's Note:**

> I had to research Buddhist philosophy for this. I'm sure it was good to me. I'm going to post this and go read this nice page I found with the writings of the Dalai Lama.


End file.
